Her Valhalla Secret
by TranslucentKisses
Summary: Odin leaves a Half-Blooded Valkyrie in Dumbledores hands to care for. She looks that of a student, but can change into her ture form, though soon she won't be. Severus feels connected to her for some reason, is it love he feels? SS/OC M for later chapters
1. Odin's Request

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, or Odin, but I haven't a clue who owns him xD. Though, I do own Raven Michelle (including her Valkyrie side) while my partner in crime, and also my Beta Reader, Chemi, owns Diego Owens (Raven's loyal little puppy dog XDD) .

Well, I couldn't keep my imagination at bay any longer, so I had to give into it and create this story. So Enjoy!~

____________________________________________________________________

_Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office a bit of wonder was raging inside her. She wondered why he summoned her so late at night or rather way too early in the morning. _

"_Ah, good morning Professor. Please have a seat."_

_She yawned slightly, "Dumbledore, what could be so important that you had to summon me at 3 in the morning?" then sat down in the chair in front of his desk._

_His eyes twinkled like mad, behind his glasses, "We are expecting a very rare visit-" a rushing noise was heard as the God Odin appeared in the room, carrying what appeared to be a sleeping child, or rather a sleeping teen. McGonagall's eyes widen at the sight before her, then turned to the Headmaster._

"_It is an honor to be in the present of a God like yourself Odin." Dumbledore bowed his head slightly in appreciation. McGonagall was, unlike her usual self, stunned speechless but she was able to bow her head also._

"_Dumbledore, You said you would be able to complete this task for me, am I correct?" _

"_Yes, I am very capable of honoring it, she will be safe with us here until all of her powers have vanished from her body." He replied. He looked over at McGonagall, "I have also asked Minerva to keep a closer eye on her while she is in her classes and the halls."_

_Her eyes seemed to widen a bit more but then she was beginning to understand what was happening. Odin noticed her confusion, "Minerva, you need to keep your closest watch on her. I have slipped a spell on her that on full moons a bit more of her Valhalla powers return to me, leaving her in a coma like state for about two days. She will need to hidden quite well during those two days."_

_McGonagall nodded, "Then she must be a Valkyrie? But why would you want to have her powers removed from her?"_

"_She is of no use to me, since she is only half Valkyrie, she has not all the powers of a pure Valkyrie. When I have all of her powers, I shall combine them to create a pure Valkyrie for the protection of Midgard. Unfortunately, until then, there will be no Valkyrie protecting Midgard because of the Holy Rule of only one Valkyrie must be on Midgard at all times."_

_He walked over to Minerva and placed the sleeping Valkyrie on her lap. "She is in her child-like human form. Which will disappear when all of her powers are gone leaving her as a young adult. Be sure that she doesn't transform, or her cover will be blown. Also only you two shall be allowed to know of what she is" and with that Odin was gone. _

_The girl was lighter in weight than what McGonagall expected when she carried her to the room of which Dumbledore had given her. When she saw the portrait of a past Valkyrie, she knew why he had chosen the password he had given her. But she didn't understand was why he had placed her room in the dungeon, near Snape's room._

"_Odin's Servant" she said to the Valkyrie in the portrait. She nodded and swung her self open. _

_The room was like a palace room, which she thought must have been just like her room in Valhalla, to make her more comfortable in Hogwarts. She laid the sleeping teen on the bed and tucked her in. Standing there by the bed, she looked the teen over. Her hair was not normal in colors. She had silver ish blue bangs with long strands in front of both ears. And the back was short, choppy, and dark blue. She was very pale, thin, and kind of weak looking. _

"_How can she be one, she's so small and fragile it seems?"_

_She gave her one last look then left the room._

_______________________________________________________________________

Like it, Love it, Hate it, please leave a review. It makes me feel like writing more chapters!


	2. A gift of a Feather

Ah, Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though I do claim Raven Michelle (including her Valkyrie side). While Diego Owens is owned by My partner in crime, Chemi ~

________________________________________________________________________

_Raven sat up in one quick motion, breathing heavily, shaking, and covered in sweat. "Wh-what?" she looked around her room, she sighed but then she noticed the window…it didn't have the same view as her window did. She got up to go look at it, passing the dresser she got a glimpse of her reflection out of the corner of her eye._

"_OH MY GODS! What? Why?" she cried in confusion, "Nooooooooo!!" _

_She ran out of the room, letting her body transform into her "True Form". Not noticing she almost ran right over someone. But she made no efforts to stop until she got to a dead end in the hall. She pounded her fist into it, "WHY ODIN?!?! WHY ME?!" but she got no reply. Sliding down the wall while wrapping her arms around her knees and letting her wings cover her for warmth, she started to cry._

_Diego felt like an adventure tonight down in the dungeons, so he had slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and lead himself to the dungeon. He had a close call when Professor McGonagall had almost noticed him, but he quickly hid himself in the shadow of a suit of armor. He watched her past carrying what looked like a student. _

"_Oh this could be interesting!" he noted in his mind, his eye sparkled with curiosity, much like Dumbledore's did but for a different reason. He made note of where she went, while staying in his spot. She stopped at a picture and mumbled something he couldn't hear, then stepped into it. Sighing in frustration he sat himself down in the shadow and waited for her to leave, so he could figure out what she was doing. Not long after he sat down, McGonagall had stepped out and the portrait had closed behind her. When she was out of sight he quickly got up and ran over to the portrait but was almost knocked over in the process, by a female with white wings with blood red tipped feathers. She ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner._

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" he stood staring for a minute, "Oh My God I have to follow!!" then he started to run down the hall almost falling over when he turned the corner. _

_After a bit of walking/running he started to think he had gotten himself lost, until he heard the faint sound of crying. Quietly he followed it till the female who had almost ran him over can into view. Her hair was long and a pretty shade of silver ish blue. Her eyes were unseen, covered by a helmet with wings on the sides. He couldn't see her outfit due to her wings were covering the rest of her. Standing there silently he wondered if he should leave her alone, but she looked so sad. So he sat down facing her, he somehow knew that she knew he was there. "Uhm I'm not good with girls crying… but if you need someone to talk to… I'll listen?" _

_Her head looked to his direction, her wings didn't move as she took off her helmet and placed it on the floor. Her eyes were so light in color it seem to make her appear to be blind . "I'm Freyja, Valkyrie of Valhalla, Guardian of Midgard, Chooser of Slain Souls, and Servant of Odin" She said looking him in the eye, but then she let her eyes fall to the ground, "Or at least I was…" _

_His first thought when she said "Valkyrie" was to jump on her with tons of questions, but he thought better of it and just settled with, "Why aren't you now?"_

"_Valkyries are not to leave Valhalla unless they are in their "True Form" she unfolded her wings, referring to herself when she said true form, "The only time a Valkyrie is in there human form is when their powers are being stripped away. Which has never happened before until me…" _

_She stood up, giving him a look as if she wanted him to follow, so he did. She lead him back to the portrait where McGonagall came out of. _

"_Valkyrie Silmeria, it is nice to see someone I can trust here." Freyja said to the portrait, who seemed quite shocked._

"_Valkyrie Freyja?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Valhalla?! "_

"_No, I'm no longer wanted in Valhalla…if you wouldn't mind could you let me in?" she replied with sadness dripping from every word._

_It seemed that Valkyrie Silmeria understood what she meant by "no longer wanted" and she sung herself open to let them in._

_Diego's eyes widen at the sight of her room, it was fit for a goddess, or in this case a Valkyrie. She went over to a chair and sat down conjured up some tea and motioned for him to sit in the one across from her, which he did. She looked him over very unnoticeably, he had tan ish brown skin and bright hazel eyes. He also adorned these weird metal things in his bottom lip and in his right eyebrow, while his left one had a scar above it. His hair was short and light auburn in color._

"_So, you know who I am, but I know nothing of you, or where I am…" she took a sip of her tea after that was said. "Would you like some tea?"_

_Diego shook his head, tea wasn't his thing, "You're at Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my name is Diego Owens 7th year Gryffindor." _

_She nodded that she understood, taking another sip of tea._

"_It seems morning is dawning, maybe you should get back to where you were, or you might get into trouble, or something?" Freyja said placing her cup down._

"_Yeah I should but one more thing…Can I touch your wings?!" he said literally jumping from the chair._

"_Uh….I guess, but hang on a second." she plucked a feather from one of her wings and handed it to him. "If you still want you can touch my wings, but also you have that to keep with you. Oh, one more thing, tell no one about me, is that clear, Diego?"_

_He nodded, running out of the room, forgetting about her wings, and up to his dorm._

_________________________________________________________________

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review, makes me feel like writing more! 3


	3. It's In her Eyes

Ah, Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Though I do claim Raven Michelle (including her Valkyrie side). While Diego Owens is owned by My partner in crime, Chemi ~

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Raven had been woken up not long after she had giving into sleep. She groaned and turned over pulling her pillow over her head, "GO AWAY..I command you!"_

_Minerva would have left her to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that she was to be sorted this morning, "Miss Michelle, you need to get up and get dressed, I brought you your uniform."_

_Raven's first thought when she sat up was to throw the pillow at the older lady, but when she saw her face, Raven thought better of it and followed orders. Taking the uniform out of her hands, she could tell that the lady seemed to know she was still upset about last night. Sighing she walked into the bathroom to change._

"_Raven you've been in there for almost an hour!" Came McGonagall's voice, as she tapped her foot on the bedroom floor._

"_Done!" Raven looked pleased with her outfit, which she had altered to her liking. McGonagall rolled her eyes, though she had to admit what she did to it was cute._

"_Come we'll be late for the sorting ceremony."_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when Minerva walked in followed by a curious Raven. He stood up and called for quiet in the Hall. _

_Diego's eyes widened huge, dropping his fork, "Harry! Ron! Who is she? She's kind of cute." Harry and Ron both shrugged their shoulders as if to say they didn't know. Just like everyone else in the Hall, their eyes also became glued to the teen._

"_I'd like all of you to welcome our newest addition to Hogwarts, Miss Raven Michelle!" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Everyone clapped for her, but all she did was let her pale eyes roam the crowd of students. Her eyes stopped upon the boy she had met last night, Diego. She let her eyes lock into his for a minute before she turned her eyes in the other direction._

_Diego's breath caught in his throat, "That's her! I saw her last- " he shut his mouth immediately after that when the trio was looking at him_

"_You know her?" asked Harry, he was friends with the 7th year, more so than the others in the "gang". He knew that Diego knew more about the girl than he was going to tell._

"_No, mate, I thought I recognized her before, but I was mistaken."_

_Snape's eyes locked with Ravens when she turned to the Professor's table, now it was her turn for her breath to catch, as Snape noticed this he let his trade mark sneer be seen._

"_Now we shall see what House Miss Michelle shall be in! Please have a seat on the stool." Raven did as the Headmaster said, and he put an old raggy looking hat on her head. _

"_Ah, You have unimaginable power inside you, what wonders you can do!" said a voice in her head. She wasn't surprised with this, "Yeah but they'll be gone soon, leaving me a normal human! I'll be nothing, worthless!" she replied to the voice her eyes tearing up. For a minute Snapes face with that damned sneer popped into her head, but she quickly made it go away._

"_Ah, you have feelings for him I see. But being as the teen you look like now, He'll want nothing to do with you."_

"_But when my powers are gone, I'll be left in my adult form… maybe he'd want something to do with me then?"_

"_We shall see, my little Valkyrie… we shall see."_

"_SLYTHERIN!!!!" the hat shouted and the other Slytherin's shouted and cheered, while Diego stared in disbelief , how could someone so kind, be in that house? The left corner of Snape's mouth twitched a bit which caught Minerva's eye. _

"_You better be nice to her, she has been through so much, and so much more is to come." she said to Severus with a stern look. For some reason she felt obligated towards the girl, like she was her own. _

_Raven pulled at the Headmaster's sleeve whispering that she didn't feel very well. Dumbledore nodded at the teen, he knew why she wanted to return to her room and he couldn't blame her. He watched her run off and out of the Hall. He then turned to the Professor's table, "Severus would you mind following her? She might pass out on the way down to the dungeons."_

"_I'm sure she'll be alright on her own." Severus said continuing to eat his food, Dumbledore shot him a look. He groan and obeyed. Why did the teen have to go to the dungeons for her room? Wasn't she to reside with the other Slytherins in the dorms? No of course not! Nothing is normal about a teen who is a transfer to Hogwarts…but those eyes…they were so…beautiful. He shook his head, she is a child, it's not right for me to say such things._

"_Valkyrie Silmeria, Why did he do this to me? Why'd Odin decide after all this time that he didn't want a Half-Blood Valkyrie?" a young woman with white wings with blood red tipped feathers stood in front of a portrait of another woman with the very same wings. Snape couldn't see either one's faces due to their helmets._

"_Valkyrie Freyja! You know not to question Odin's ways! It is unheard of! He has a reason for everything he does!" her voice was stern but when she noticed the other woman he face grew into compassion, "He'd never do anything to hurt you, and you know that."_

"_Yes I know...but still I wonder.." she said turning to walk away, but stopped at the site of the man in front of her. His hair was greasy looking and he had a hooked nose. His eyes were black as ebony, which seem to hold wonder in them now. Freyja gasped then started to turn in the other direction._

"_Wait! Who the Bloody Hell are you?" Severus said reaching out a hand to stop her, but she was to far away to reach her. He followed her around the corner until she was no where in sight, only a trail of feathers leading him to Raven. The young teen was curled up crying silently, Severus felt his heart hurt at the sight of her, something he would never admit to. For some reason he wanted to run to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that she would be okay but he didn't._

"_Ahem…you shouldn't be wondering the dungeons by yourself, Miss Michelle. I'll help you to your room and you shall stay until dinner, is that clear?"_

_Her pale eyes looked up at him, they seemed so wise beyond their years, full of knowledge that he himself had never known. He tried to sallow but his throat was so thick for some reason. She lifted herself up off the floor and started past him. He watched her go and then started to follow._

"_Valkyrie Silmeria…please lets us in?" it was the first thing Raven had said the whole time Severus was walking with her. _

"_We?" he thought to himself, "When did I say I was to join her?" _

"_Fre- Raven, yes of course I shall let you in." the portrait swung open and Raven stepped through, Snape on the other hand stood there for a second then he decided to also step through. The room was utterly amazing, furnished with gold, silvers, whites and pinks, not to mention the furniture in it was highly elegant. The room had a mysterious aura to it, not to mention it's owner also had one about her too._

"_Professor, why did you follow me to the dungeons?" She said sitting on her bed and motioned for him to have a seat where ever. _

_Severus sighed and sat in one of the chairs, "I didn't have a choice, Headmaster ordered me too. But why should I tell you why I do what I do?" He said getting up and headed toward the exit, but he stopped and looked back at her. Her eyes seemed to be holding back tears and pleading with him to stay, here with her._

"_Profe-" she started but he cut her off, "You need to get some sleep, I'll brew you a sleeping potion if you insist that you cannot." He hadn't a clue why he was being so kind, usually he wouldn't the type to say or do anything of the sort, but there was something about this girl, something he yearned to know more of. She nodded and scooted under the covers a bit and watched as he brewed her tea._

_She had been sleeping an hour now and for some reason he just couldn't leave her here by herself. "Valkyrie Freyja was the name of the winged woman…then Valkyrie Silmeria is the woman in the portrait…what do the two Valkyries have to do with Raven?" he thought, his eyes roaming the girls face as if he were to get an answer from her, but nothing but the sound of her faint breathing was heard. It wasn't long that Severus himself had drifted off into sleep due to thinking about the Valkyries and what they were to Raven…._

____________________________________________________

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review..makes me want to finish 3


	4. Don't try that again

_Snape had woken up, groggily his eyes scanned the room and stopped on Raven's sleeping face. She was breathing faintly, her chest rising and falling under the covers. He stood up, walked over to the side of her bed, and gently slid his hand across her cheek. Raven pulled away at his touch as if it burned her skin, still lost in her sleep._

"_How…could you…Odin…I'm the only Valkyrie on Midgard…the last half…blooded…Valkyrie…Why Odin?" she mumbled letting a few tears slide down her cheeks. Severus taken by surprise at what she had said._

"_Now my Dear, I am rather truly curious about whom you are." He whispered to her gently and with his black robes swooshing behind him, he left her room. _

_-A day later-_

_Raven awoken by the sound of slight yelling outside her portrait door, listened to hear what the person was saying._

"_But Valkyrie Silmeria you have to let me in! I was with Valkyrie Freyja the other night! Don't you remember me?" Raven giggled as she got up from her bed and walked over and knocked on the backside of Valkyrie Silmeria's portrait, "its fine let Diego in, he is welcome to come in without a password as long as I am present inside." Silmeria must have heard since she swung open to let in Diego. _

"_Hey Diego~ how are you today?" Raven said smiling at him, but he just rather stood there staring at her. He wanted to charm the colors of her uniform to something other than green and silver, but they were charmed against charms of that sort. "Diego what's wrong? Are you okay?" _

"_How… how could such a nice, wonderful, beautiful girl end up in the most horrid of Houses in Hogwarts?" He said firmly not meeting her eyes as he sat down at her tea table. He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair, and then he finally looked at her. She was standing there with tears welling up in her eyes, almost as if she was refusing to let them fall. He felt his heart break at the sight; he never meant to hurt her feelings. He walked over and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry Raven I never meant it like that, it's just that Slytherin House in known for holding corrupt little bastards for students-" he felt her wince at that statement "and you aren't that type of student or person, you don't belong in that House!"_

_They stood there like that for a few moments, but then Diego had to ruin the moment (but was there ever one?!?!?!)._

"_We should be getting off to Potions now; today it is double potions, which means double of Snape." He groaned letting her go to get ready. _

_After a few minutes of running around in the other room she came out to her bed room and saw Diego sitting on her bed, "I'm ready!" she chimed holding her books like it was her first day of school in her whole life._

_Severus watched as the Gryffindor walked into his class with His little Slytherin tugging at his shirtsleeve. "Diego can I sit with you?" she whispered in his ear, noticing that the entire classroom was staring at them including Professor Snape. _

"_Miss Michelle, I would suggest sitting with your (he put major emphasis on your) own House." He said rudely, while the Slytherins and the Gryffindors both were glaring at each person of their house. Raven's cheeks turned crimson as she sat down next to a blonde boy, which Severus noted in the back of his head, should happen much more often, due to how it looked very nice on her, the blushing anyway. _

"_I want all of you to turn your pages to 231 and copy down everything that has to do with wolf bane." In addition, he sat at his desk doing research of his own. _

"_Valkyries are the Servants of Odin, commonly called Odin's Battle maidens. They fly above battles and choose the souls of fallen heroes, in which those souls go to Valhalla to be in Odin's army. Their eye color are usually so pale that they seem to have almost no color, but in most cases their eyes are not visible , due to their helms. In addition, their wings are pure white, but because of all the bloodshed, they have seen the tips of the feathers are stained blood red. -"_

_Raven abruptly stood up with a look of pure anger in her face, "Malfoy Give me back a pen this instant!" he was twirling her feather quill in his fingers, "I've never seen a quill quite like this…it's very odd" He wanted to get her mad, or rather a detention for hanging with that Gryffindor. Snapes eyes were stuck on the feather for about 5 seconds then he realized that Draco was about to take Raven's fist to his face. _

"_Ah Miss Michelle, I do believe that violence isn't allowed, so this is a cause for Detention with me from 7pm - 11 pm for a week starting today."_

_Diego stood up saying it was not fair, that Malfoy started it. Snape caught sight of his quill too which was the same as Raven's, "Mr. Owens, 10 points from Gryffindor, and you shall stay after class; I need to have a talk with you." Snape turned with his back to the class, "Class is done, now leave!" and stood there waiting for everyone to clear out. Everyone gathered his or her stuff quickly and left. The trio gave Diego worried looks then they left too. Raven was gathering her things very, very slowly. Snape noticed this_

"_Miss Michelle, do try to hurry, or else a few more detentions will be given." he pale eyes shot up to glare at his. He only gave a smirk, since he was beginning to understand the connection, but he was not 100% positive yet. Raven grabbed her things, huffed at Snape, and she was gone._

_Snape's lips curled a bit as he stared at the door, "Such a charm she is" he said with sarcasm dripping from every word. He turned to Diego, "Mr. Owens, that quill you have there." he said vehemently, "Where did you get it? It's a Valkyrie feather, isn't it?!" he began to feel as if someone was listening at the door. Anger spread across his face, he pulled open the door but to him there was no one there. However, in all reality, Raven was there invisible and she was now in the classroom. He shook his head and closed the door. _

"_Well are you going to answer my question Mr. Owens?" _

"_Honestly Professor, I'm not aware of what type of feather it is." Diego was a bit worried, but he was not going to spill Freyja's or Raven's secret. Snape knew he was lying he knew one thing that could tell him the truth._

"_Sit! I'm going to find out by myself!" Snape stared into Diego's eyes and entered his memories._

"_A flash of bright light, then white wings with red tipped feathers - A pair of pale angry eyes glared at him covering up the memory. "Get out of his head" came Raven's voice from the pair of eyes, though there was something different about the voice, it seemed to be laced with another females voice, only older. Before he knew it, the pair of eyes had him thrown back against his desk._

_Snape got up and rubbed his back, where he had hit the desk and said, "I'll find out who she is, and then she will be in grave trouble! He yelled staring at Diego is anger. Now. Get. Out.!" _

_Diego left in a hurry hoping to get away from the Professor, with invisible Raven hurrying right behind him. As soon as they were out of Snape's view Raven un-cloaked herself. Diego was shocked, but started to chuckle, "So that's why Snape was kicked out of my mind by your eyes?"_

_Raven nodded, "Yep I was in the room. I came in when he opened the door. I'm worried though," when she said this, it shown truly in her eyes, "He is dead set on finding out who I am, or rather who Freyja is, ever since that night he saw me in my Valkyrie form."_

_She hugged Diego tight, "Thank you for not telling." she whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around her, "Your welcome Raven, I'd do anything I can to keep your secret, just like I promised."_

"_Ahem, Miss Michelle, Mr. Owens…I do believe that hugging like that in the halls, is, well not allowed." McGonagall came into view, though she really didn't seem mad at all, her face clearly had a look of amusement upon it. Nevertheless they two jumped away from each other, Raven looked down at her feet, red as a tomato, "He's not my boyfriend," she stuttered out, "He's a loyal friend."_

_A smile crossed Minerva's face, "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Loyal friends? This is a very rare sight!" she chuckled walking away._

_The two said goodbye, and Diego went to the Dining Hall and Raven to her Chambers._


	5. First Full Moon

-1"Well, I guess I have to go to detention now," Raven sighed picking up her books from the table her an Diego were sitting at. They sat together everywhere except for classes, they were used to the stares now, "I'll talk to you later Diego."

"Alright, have lots of fun!" he said sarcastically, he knew that it was going to be hell for her tonight.

She entered the dungeons and soon arrived at Snape's office quarters.

"Enter." Was the reply she got as she knocked on the door.

"Ah, Ms. Michelle you're here on time, which is expected of course. You will be grading papers with me tonight. So sit."

After a few minutes Severus tried to gain entrance to her memories, which gained him a sneer from her and then blown against the wall behind his desk.

"Are you okay Professor?" Raven asked concealing her laughter with pretend worry, "What happened?"

Severus gave her a death glare and returned to his seat, "Very funny," he muttered under his breath.

"It is, isn't it?" she sent that thought into his mind. But the voice was that of Freyja's'.

After a few more attempts to enter her memories, and raven shooting him across the room, Severus gave up after he had the worst "flying lesson" of the night.

"If you do that one more time, I swear!"

"Well if you would just give up, Severus, I wouldn't have to throw you across the room. You're not going to find out anything from me or Diego as long as I can help it." She said with no emotion showing in neither her voice nor her face.

"Get Out!" he roared slamming his hands on the desk, causing Raven to smirk and triumphantly walked out of the room, "With pleasure."

She returned to her own chambers not far from his, "Ah, I see you have returned from detention, Freyja, how was it?" Silmeria's smiling face greeted her as she approached the entrance.

"It was a blast!" Raven replied, "I sent the professor flying about 5 times. I swear he'll never learn his lesson." She shook her head as she entered her room. Falling on to the bed she removed her shoes, then curled up and was asleep within minutes.

"Alright class is over, you may all leave now. Raven would you mind staying after for a few minutes?" Minerva said politely; she noticed Diego's look, "Mr. Owens you can wait for her outside, she won't be long." Diego nodded then left the room to wait in the hall. When the door was shut, Raven turned to Minerva, "Professor did I do something wrong?"

"No Dear, you just look very pale today. Are you feeling okay?" Minerva knew very well what the cause of raven's continuously paling complexion was.

"Yes Professor, I'm feeling quite fine today." She gave the best smile she could give while feeling like she was over heating in her own body.

Minerva sighed, "Very well you may go now." Raven nodded and hurried out of the room. She found Diego and both went to the Great Hall for lunch.

Minerva wandered up to the Headmasters quarters, passing Fawkes, the fiery phoenix.

"Albus," she entered his office area with quite a distressed look etched on her face, "It's a full moon tonight…"

"Yes I am quite aware of that, Minerva." He stated kindly, "But that isn't the only thing you came to talk about is it?"

She was pacing in front of his desk at this point, "We can't just leave her down in the dungeons by herself for the next two days! Something might happen to her, with no one looking after her!"

Albus's eyes twinkled happily, "She won't be alone, there will be someone looking after her, so do not fear. I know you worry as if she was your own, but please she will be in good hands." His look got sterner, "Do not go anywhere near the dungeons, is that clear?"

She nodded and left with a defeated aura a bout her.

"Raven," Diego said taking a bite out of his dinner roll, "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I think I'll just go back to my chamber now to sleep a bit before my detention."

He nodded in agreement, and watched her slowly walk out of the Great Hall.

"Freyja?" Silmeria said curiously to the panting teen, "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know to be honest but I wish I did know. Just let me in please?"

Silmeria swung her portrait open letting Raven enter, "Silmeria, don't let anyone in, not even Diego."

Once she was in her room she rid herself of her robe leaving her uniform on. She sat herself down in one of her chairs trying to calm herself; her mind was swirling with thoughts, faces, and questions. She fell into a light slumber only to be woken up by a sharp but quick feeling of pain in the side of her body. She opened her eyes to find she was on the floor, she then tried to push her body up but it took her a extreme amount of strength that she knew her body didn't have at that moment.

"Oh no, my detention!" she muttered barely able to speak. She was a bit wobbly on her feet but she made it into the hall, she ignored Silmeria shout of being in her true form and continued to Severus' chambers. She was almost there when she felt her legs give out from under her.

"What is Albus's problem? Surely he doesn't think I'm making up this whole thing!" He came around the corner just in time to see Valkyrie Freyja collapse to the ground. He rushed over to her and lifted her upper body into his lap.

"Prof…essor…" Freyja said with her last amount of will she had to stay awake, but that was all she had as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep motionless slumber.

"Raven?" he hugged her tightly to his chest as he hurried to his bed chambers. Laying her on the bed he also placed a cold cloth on her head, "She is burning up, but why?" her skin complexion was sheet white but her cheeks were flushed red as blood.

Severus tended to her that night until he fell asleep in a chair beside the bed. He woke up when the light of the morning spread onto his face. Stretching his arms over his head, he let out a yawn. When he opened his eyes the light burned them a bit, but that feeling was soon gone, replaced by worry.

She till hadn't opened her eyes, nor moved for that matter; he checked her breathing, it was very slow but she was still alive thank god. He picked up her hand and brought it too his lips, kissing it he whispered, "Please Raven, please wake up soon."

----

Odin watched curiously as the male kissed the Valkyrie's hand lovingly. He swirled the water that was in a bowl by his thrown, "Show me Aphrodite" he said. A beautiful woman face appeared as a reflection in the water, "What can I do for you Odin?" her voice was as beautiful as her appearance.

"Aphrodite, Please tell me if there is a red string connecting Severus Snape and Raven Michelle."

She nodded and did something with her hands; what ever she did caused her to smile, "Yes Odin, there is one connecting them. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled, "I have my own reasons, Venus." and he swirled the bowl making her reflection disappear.

"Love is a blind thing, but the heart is not. Let the one who shares her soul see how she changes as her powers go. When all has gone and her shedding is done, he shall remain the one to see her for who she was and what she has become."

---

Severus didn't see the lightly colored orbs swirling around him, nor did he feel them enter his body. He eyes continued to watch her face for a few minutes, until he got up to write a note to Dumbledore. Taking the quill in his hand he barely got three words written, when Fawkes came in through his window with a letter tied to his leg.

"What's he want now?" Severus groaned taking the letter off and reading it,

_Severus,_

_I do believe you are not feeling well today, am I correct? So I am to presume you are staying in your chambers for today also? Well just make sure to look after her. She will be fine sooner than you think._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Is there anything he doesn't know?" he muttered grumpily to the bird who then took off back out the window.

He then walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, stroking her cheek, she was still feverish but not as bad as yesterday. He continued to watch her until he fell asleep that night.

"Professor…wake up." Severus felt himself being delicately shaken, so he push the person hand away, "No it's too early, go back to bed Raven…" he mumbled sleepily. It took him not long to realize what he just said, causing him to jump up into a sitting position and stare at the person who was shaking him.

It wasn't who he was expecting to see. She was a woman, with mature curves and full pouty lips. She was a bit taller and her hair was down past her shoulders with curls at the ends, though they were still the same two colors. He then noticed what she was wearing, it was her school uniform which look to be about 3 sizes to small for her now.

"Raven, "he said bewildered by her appearance, "What happened to you?" his hand went to her face and moved a strand of hair from in front of it.

She looked down at her skirt , she was trying to keep it covering herself, "I guess it's time to tell you isn't it?"


	6. Pleasure turned to Pain

"You are so beautiful, Raven." He mused to himself as he sat at his desk grading papers by the candle light. Severus had been keeping an eye on her for three weeks now, since that morning she woke him up. She had told him everything of what she was, what was happening, and her age now….which she is twenty years old as of now. "She is still a student, whether she looks of one or not. I can't have her." He sighed then put down his quill and was off to bed.

---

"It's snowing!" Ginny, cried happily staring out the window at the white puffs falling from the sky. Everyone quickly threw on warm clothes and headed out side. While Diego, kind of lingered until most were gone and headed for the Dungeons.

"Go away Dorko! I'm not going to the Yule Ball with you!" Raven turned up her nose and walked past the blonde ferret like boy.

"I'm the best in our house, who else would you rather be seen with at the Ball?" he quickly caught up with the 20 yr old student, "There's no one else our age who's better than me!" he then grabbed her arm tugging it slightly. "Get off of me, you Rat. I'm not going with you or any other student, I have my own plans!"

"How dare you call me a Rat, You M-," "Miss Michelle is there a problem here?" Severus appeared in the door way to his chambers.

Raven smiled gratefully, "I'm not sure Professor, I was just telling Draco for the fifth time, that I have other plans rather than go to the Yule Ball with him, but he doesn't seem to understand."

"Mr. Malfoy I hope that you do not ask to accompany her anymore, or you shall have to deal with me, understood."

He nodded and walked off away from the Valkyrie and the Professor. Raven smiled up at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle with some emotion that he just couldn't figure out.

"Thank you Severus, but I still don't think he is going to stop…he thinks I'm supposed to be with him or something." She furrowed her eyebrows at the last part, looking disturbed at what she had said. The left corner of his mouth twitched, it was a sign of a smile forming though he wouldn't let it happen completely.

"What are you plans for the Ball … Freyja?" she shivered the way his voice sounded when he said her true name, it made her knees weak.

"I haven't any plans, due to I'm not going to the Ball. I have better things to do than get all dolled up and wear frilly dresses, and dance with Ferrets." She grimaced, "Besides, whom would I dance with? There isn't a boy out there whom I would like to dance with."

"Really now, you are sure? It would be a crime to miss such a breath taking sight when you walk down the Grand Staircase." He said taking her hand and twirling her in a circle elegantly. Her hair flowed lightly around her face when she stopped, "Now Severus," she had crimson spots upon her cheeks, "you shouldn't mock me; you know I am not a "breath taking sight" she shot him a look.

"By all means did I say it was you who I was talking a bout, Raven?" he said teasingly looking into her eyes. She wasn't very short anymore, but he still had a bunch of inches on her, his hand gently stroked her cheek and went under her chin to lift her head a bit. Her eyes were filled with curiosity while he was doing this. He chuckled and lovingly tapped the end of her nose with his finger tip.

Diego watched curiously as Professor Snape was being all "lovey-dovey" to Raven and how she didn't seem to mind it much. He wasn't sure if he should make his presence known or not, but it seems as the Professor had decided that for him…

"Mr. Owens, you may step forward now, I was just telling Miss Michelle good bye." Snape didn't seem to angry about Diego being there, but still he hoped there would be no points taken away as he walked over to the two.

"Hey, Diego, Well I'll see you in class Professor." She waved to him dragging Diego away to her chambers.

He eyed her questionably when they sat down in her room. She conjured up some green tea, and offered him a cup, "I know you are dying to ask so many questions, so just go ahead and ask." She sighed with a smile on her face.

"Are you and Snape together?! Why is he being nice? Do you like him? Does he like you? Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He blurted out all at once; not even taking a breath till the last question was out.

"No, because he is really nice, I'm not sure, still un sure on that, and silly Diego I am not going to the Yule Ball with anyone, due to I'm not going at all." At least she took breaths in between her answers. She looked at his face which was a bit sad, due to the fact that she wasn't going to the Ball.

"Oh alright then, but you should come to the Ball they are loads of fun!" his face was excited again, "Well I best go back to my dorm to turn in for the night." They hugged and he left to his dorm and Raven fell asleep in her chair thinking about if she should or shouldn't go to the Yule Ball.

McGonagall had dismissed class and everyone was leaving. She walked over to where Diego was packing up his books, "Mr. Owens, I'm curious about Miss Michelle, No one has seen her today. Is she okay?"

Diego looked up at her, putting on a smile, "Yes she is just feeling a bit tired today, she says she be up and about soon though."

Minerva sighed waving him free and watched as he hurried out of the room. "That girl I swear, I wish I knew what to do." She said helplessly sitting behind her desk waiting for the next class to come.

It had been hours since raven had crawled her way into the freezing cold shower. She knew she had to go to him, he knew how to help her, only he did…not that she minded going to him, she quite enjoyed it. By now she had been Freyja for a while as she let the water fall onto her wings and armor soaking every bit of her. That was it she knew she had to go now, or else she would be in grave danger. Pulling herself up and out of the shower she stumbled to the exit and pushed it open.

She got around the corner and fell to the ground, "Expecto Patronum!" she whispered and a silver snow leopard appeared standing in front of her. "Tsubasa, go get Severus, please" the snow leopard bowed it head and ran off to find him.

Severus was sitting at his study furrowing his brows at the potions notes in front of him, when he caught a glimpse of silver walk about his bed chamber in the other room. Getting up he noticed that the silver was a cat of some sort. The cat seemed to have seen him and leaped in front of his feet. Tsubasa swatted at his feet, howled and took off out the exit portrait. Curiosities egged at him as he followed the cat down the hall and to the barely breathing, soak n wet Freyja.

"Good girl...Tsubasa." Freyja coughed trying to breathe her chest felt so heavy and she was so cold. Severus gently picked up Freyja, "Shush don't try to speak, it only hurts more, just keep trying to breath slowly and easily." He whispered he got to his portrait and looked behind him, he swore that the cat had followed them and he was right, it did. They entered his room and he laid her on the bed allowing the cat to jump up there with her. The cat curled up behind her head and allowed her use it as a pillow. Severus could see clearly that the cat was a snow leopard, it fit Raven perfectly too. Freyja weakly tugged at Severus's sleeve wanting him to lay down with her. He smiled and happily snuggled up beside her.

Severus woke up with his face snuggled up into Raven's hair. Muttering something he slowly sat up careful not to wake her. It didn't take very long before he realized that Raven wasn't wearing any clothes. She was laying on her back one arm above her head and the other resting on her tummy. He could see that her body had matured lightly in it's female features; Her breast seemed to be more rounder and fuller, while her hour glass figure was of perfection.

She whimpered, stirring a bit not much of a second later her eyes fluttered open and stared up into his. She seemed confused at what was happening, when he muttered, "So beautiful." Letting his lips capture hers in a hot, fiery kiss. She moaned as his hand cupped her breast, playing with her harden nipple. His mouth traveled down her neck then locking onto her left nipple. She could barely breathe as his tongue swirled around it. The pleasure was too overwhelming.

"Oh Severus!" she cried out as an extreme wave of pleasure swept down her body, making her wet between her thighs.

He then realized what he was doing and pulled away fast. He turned away sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't even look at her when he cursed himself then told her to get dressed, in a rather low mean growl.

She felt so broken, so ashamed that she didn't even care that her clothes were still on when she let herself fall into the shower. She hurt so much, and she couldn't understand way or what was causing the pain. She just wanted it to stop. She was gone as she picked up the razor slide it across her wrist. She felt empty as she watched her blood flow down herself and into the drain. She didn't care anymore as she made a few more slices and was soon out from blood loss.

Word had spread about Diego finding a blood soaked Raven in her bathroom. She was now in the Hospital wing recovering from the loss of blood. She wouldn't talk to anyone that came to visit her, nor would she look at them. She just sat in the bed staring at her hands, with tears rolling down her face.

It seemed Raven wasn't the only one who changed after they found her, Severus had been more withdraw lately, also more bastard like too. But in all reality he was just feeling acutely depressed. He knew it was him who hurt her, who caused her to do what she did. He couldn't show his face to her again, in fear of her reaction.


	7. Show of her powers

"Headmaster," Minerva said sitting in front of his desk, she had a look of pure worry on her face, "Have you noticed them? They are so different now…won't even look at each other…nor speak of one another. Then again Raven only speaks to Mr. Owens anymore since the incident. And she barely leaves her room. And she hasn't been to potions class either. But what does Severus have to do with this?" She looked to him for answer she couldn't seem to grasp. She didn't seem to understand what was stirring between the Professor and the Valkyrie.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, eye twinkling, "When things happen between two people and one ends up hurt, the other feels responsible for everything. It is the same way with soul mates, one gets hurt, and the other feels about it. Things will clear up between the two soon, I assure you."

Her mouth was open in complete shock. Trying to speak but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I believe you have students to attend to?" she nodded her head in agreement and left the office.

When she was sure the halls were clear, she quickly and quietly made her way to the secret tower she had found. She was meeting Diego there after he was done with potions class. She made herself comfy in the corner and waited. It wasn't long before he popped his head in and gave her a huge smile and a wave to match. Though her smile was a faint one it made him even happier.

"I was thinking I'd have to come drag you out of your room this time too." He joked with her sitting down beside her. He handed her a chocolate frog. Muttering thanks she took the wrapper off the box and hurriedly ate it so it couldn't get away.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Raven broke it, "Diego, haven't you noticed my growth spurts any? I mean it's like no one has…."

He couldn't help but laugh; he had not a clue what she was talking about. "You are being silly; you're the same size as always." He looked her over and smiled, "Yep you're the same Raven I've always known."

She nodded and stood up, "I think I shall go to dinner tonight, it might be good for me."

His grin couldn't get any bigger and he grabbed her hand and made sure she was going to the Great Hall.

"Well look who we have here, the fucked up emo, and the Gryffindor who doesn't know his boundaries." Draco made a swift move, and punched Diego in the face. The whole Hall was watching the show out in front of the door. Diego got up to swing, but realized that Raven had taken care of him with just a slight wave of her hand.

"She stupefied him?" Hermione cried jumping up in her seat for a closer look.

"She didn't use a wand or words!" a Ravenclaw student shouted. The whole Hall was in an uproar. Somehow Raven's eyes connected with Severus's it was then that she ran back to her secret place. Severus stood up quickly but sat back down, with a look of defeat.

Harry gathered up his map and cloak after everyone was asleep. He headed up towards the tower where Raven was still dwelling after the show of magic. As he was nearing the doorway, Raven had descending the stairs toward him. He moved out of her way to let her pass, only to follow her after. He followed her down into the dungeon, down a hall to a portrait of a beautiful winged woman.

"Valkyrie Freyja, haven't you…"

"Yes Valkyrie Silmeria, I have, so let Mr. Potter in also when he decides to come out from under his cloak." She stepped in without a look toward him as he removed it. The portrait swung close behind him, he gawked at her room…it was so much better than the dorms.

"How did you do that earlier today? All you did was waved your hand a bit. No words were said and it was unbelievable powerful…"

"You have lived believing you were the most powerful wizard along with the most powerful dark wizard," she waved her hand and Tsubasa appeared beside her, "But now there is one more powerful than the both of you."

"Tha-that is your Patronus isn't it?" He couldn't take his eyes off the life like snow leopard. He reached his hand expecting it to go through the cat, but instead he felt soft fur.

"Her name is Tsubasa…watch this." She held her finger in front of the leopards face and raised it up higher. Tsubasa sat staring up at her master.

"Tsubasa… Tenshinohanede Tobitatsuno." The leopard glowed bluish white and wings that matched Freyjas' appeared on Tsubasa.

"How can a Patronus do something like that, and be so life like?" Harry said petting her behind the ear. He never believed that patronuses could be like this, which made him wonder about his…would his be able to be like this?

"Well Tsubasa isn't just a regular Patronus; she is a Japanese Valkyrie Guardian. I just pass her off as one to be able to summon her here. This makes her able to do things that most regular patronuses can't do."

"You're a Valkyrie? And what do you mean "most regular patronuses" some can be like Tsubasa?"

Raven smiled a bigger smile than usual, "Yes I'm a Half Valkyrie, yes if you can strengthen your Patronus, then it one day will be almost like Tsubasa here. Harry, you won't tell no one about us will you? I can't have anymore people know about me than who do now."

Harry nodded his head and bid farewell as he left her room.

Raven sat there looking at the wall towards Severus chamber entrance. She took a deep breath and stood up, "Come on Tsubasa, I think I should go now."

The leopard happily bounded, out the door after her.

They reached his door; Raven bent down next to Tsubasa, "Come girl, do your stuff." She whispered as the cat took off into his chambers.

Severus was laid out on the couch in his study; he hadn't slept in his bed since that morning. Zoned out staring at the ceiling thinking about how he could have been so cruel, when a snow leopard jumped onto his chest and licked his face.

"What?! Tsubasa…what are you…where's Raven?" Severus sat up as quick as he could with the weight of the cat. Tsubasa jumped off him and darted back toward the door with Severus right behind her.

Raven was sitting outside his door against the wall when it swung open. "Raven…" He breathed bending down slightly, picking her up and bring her into his room.

He sat her on the couch and sat next to her, "I'm so sorry about what happened that morning, I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head and stood up; she walked a few feet toward the door then turned around, "Then why did you? You shouldn't mess with my feelings, Professor!" she knew that she had stung him bad, but she didn't seem to care much at the moment as she walked out his door with Tsubasa following her.


End file.
